A thief's love
by vixen1991
Summary: Nanashi has been thinking, maybe it's time to tell Peta how he feels about him.Set after the War Games and on the manga. This is for Werewolf of Fire


A THIEF'S LOVE

Hi, it's me again vixen1991 and I'm making another MAR one-shot fic,this time the pairing is Nanashi and Peta.

And in case you're wandering "why?" it's because it's for one of my authors Werewolf of Fire or as she likes to be called Woffy.

Anyway, this story is set after the War Games and on the manga (I've only seen couple of eps of MAR, so I really don't know what happens at the end of the anime)

So I hope you'll enjoy this.

This is for you, Woffy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanashi signed deeply as he layed on the grass, the clouds hovering over him and his mind on the ex-Chess Piece Peta.

Nanashi gave a small pervert smirk as he remembered finding the yellow-skinned man lying knocked out near Luberia and way he reacted when he woke up, lying on Nanashi's bed with Nanashi himself sitting next to him, that look he had had in his eyes as he had watched Peta squirmed had oddly made him want to reach out and touch him again and again.

The blonde thief was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a being with long gray hair approching him until the being's shadow fell over him, coursing Nanashi to look up.

It was Peta.

The thief smirked "Can I help you with something, Peta-kun?" he asked in a pervert tone, making Peta scowl darkly at him.

"I thought I told you _not_ to call me that." Peta said as the thief got to his feet.

Nanashi smirked even more "Why? I thought you liked it." he said, walking closer to the yellow man, making Peta moved backwards from him.

The thief sniggered "What's wrong, Peta? Am I getting too close?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Peta didn't answer.

Nanashi suddenly gave a pervert smile and shot one of his arms out, wrapping it around Peta's waist and pulling him over to the blonde thief.

Peta winced as their bodies pressed together and how Nanashi's other hand had grabbed his face, making sure that he coundn't look away.

Sweat begain ranning down the former Knight's face as Nanashi tightened his grip around his waist.

"W-what a-are you doing?" Peta asked, unable to keep the fear out of his voice as the thief leaned closer.

The thief didn't answer as he suddenly letted go of Peta's face and started trailing his fingers over the other man's lips, amazed by how soft they felt.

Peta gave a weak groan as he felt his hands start to sweat uncomfortably and his heart pound far too hard against his rips.

_What is he doing to me?! _Peta thought as Nanashi lowered his hand and placed it on Peta's chest, exactly where his heart was.

Nanashi frowned and looked at Peta "Hey Peta, what's with your heart? I can feel it pounding like mad right against your chest." he said, frowning even more as Peta lowered his gaze.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Peta said, still not looking Nanashi in the eye.

The thief rolled his eyes and made Peta look up at him, a pervert smile starting to creep up on his face as he did so.

"Hey Peta, I've got an idea, wanna hear it?" the thief asked.

Peta gave a small nod "Not like I have much choice, do I?" he asked.

Nanashi smiled more and leaned over to whisper in Peta's ear "Why don't we go back to my room and have a quickie, eh?" he asked.

It happen in a flash.

One moment, Nanashi was whispering in Peta's ear, the next he was bending down, groaning and rubbing his shin where Peta had kicked him with the toe of his boot.

Nanashi fumed at him "What was that for?!" he asked.

Peta didn't answer, he just turned on his heels and stormed away.

_Man! What is his problem anyway?_ Nanashi thought, getting up and watching Peta disapper but not before an evil pervert idea popped in his head and the thief smirked.

_I'll try again later, when he's had a chance to cool off._ Nanashi thought as he also headed back to Luberia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, after everyone ate and most had gone to bed, Nanashi went to find Peta, bumping into Rolan along the way.

Rolan smiled at him "Hello Nanashi-san, can I help you with anything?" he asked.

Nanashi nodded "Yeah, ya can Rolan" he said "Have you seen Peta?"

Rolan nodded "He's in his room, reading." he said.

Nanashi nodded again "Thanks." he said and took off, leaving a surpraised Rolan behind.

"I wander what he wants to see Peta about." he mumbled to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, Nanashi found himself in front of Peta's bedroom door.

The thief sighed _I sure hope he's in a good mood_ he thought as he raised his hand to knock.

But before his hand made contact, Peta's voice sounded out "I know it's you out there Nanashi, so will you please go away and never came back?" he asked in a snippy tone.

Nanashi frozed; how Peta had know it was him out here, he'll never know but he was angey when Peta told him to go away.

Without thinking, Nanashi banged to door opened and walked in, much to Peta's anger.

"I thought I told you to go awa-" but Peta didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Nanashi pushed down on the bed, staddeling his waist as he did.

"Nanashi! What do you think you're doing?!" Peta shouted but Nanashi placed a finger on his lips, silenceing him.

"You should be more careful on what you say Peta" Nanashi began slowly "You know as well as I do that I could throw you out and send my thieves after you, if I wanted."

Peta gulped and squirmed under the blonde thief.

Nanashi suddenly smiled softly and leaned closer to Peta "But then again...if I do that, then I won't be able to do...this" he said as he placed his lips on Peta's.

Peta's eyes widened as the thief kissed him, but after a moment of being in shock, Peta quickly got over it and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Nanashi as he did.

After a while the pair pulled away and Peta could feel Nanashi breathing on his face.

The thief smirked "So you liked my kiss, huh?" he asked, rubbing Peta's cheek.

Peta nodded "Yes." he said.

He suddenly frowned "But why did you do that?" he asked.

Nanashi grinned "Because...you see Peta-kun...I...love you." he said.

Peta stared at him and the thief giggled "So Peta, remembered what I said earier, you know, while we were outside?" he asked.

Peta nodded "About that idea you had, the one where you wanted me to came with you to your room so you could have your way with me?" he asked.

Nanashi nodded "Yep! That's the one! You wanna do it now?" he asked.

Peta frowned but a moment later, he grinned evilly "Of couse I do." he said, making Nanashi smirk.

"Good, but be warned Peta, I won't be going easy on you." the thief said.

Peta nodded and smirked as well "I woundn't have it any other way." he said as he kissed Nanashi, which lead to many other things to happen on that long hot night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanashi sighed deeply as he watched the bare yellow-skinned man beside him sleep, the night's evant's playing though his mind again and again.

The thief smirked as he remembered hearing Peta moan and yelp by his actions and how he trailed kisses up and down Peta's body, coursing him to shudder.

Nanashi giggled again as he reached for Peta's smooth shoulder, rubbing it gently as Peta moaned in his sleep.

Signing again, Nanashi looked at Peta a moment longer before looking out the window and seeing the moon, reflecting them both.

Nanashi smiled, he had never felt so good in his life, he had his love beside him, the world of MAR was at peace and Nanashi hoped it would stay that way...forever.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phaw! I'm done yay!

Anyway, I really really hope you all liked this.

Now I must work on a new story and get that up as soon as I can.

But until next time...bye!


End file.
